Riso amaro
by Ida59
Summary: Quando una vittoria si trasforma in sconfitta, il riso diventa amaro, molto amaro.


Riso amaro

**Titolo:** Riso amaro

**Autore/data**:Ida59 - 9/10 ottobre 2010

**Beta-reader:** nessuno

**Tipologia:** flash-fic

**Rating:** per tutti

**Genere:** introspettivo, drammatico, sentimentale

**Personaggi**: Severus, i Malandrini, Silente e Lily

**Pairing**: Severus/Lily

**Epoca**: Malandrini

**Avvertimenti**: momento mancante

**Riassunto:** Quando una vittoria si trasforma in sconfitta, il riso diventa amaro, molto amaro.

**Parole/pagine**: 499/2

**Nota**: Storia scritta per il primo turno del concorso "Lotta all'ultimo inchiostro" ( ?t=40810614&st=15#entry287869744) del Magie Sinister Forum () sul tema "Risata di Piton", anche se poi ne ho presentata un'altra (Morire dentro).

**Disclaimer: **I personaggi ed i luoghi presenti in questa storia non appartengono a me bensì, prevalentemente, a J.K. Rowling e a chi ne detiene i diritti. I luoghi non inventati da J.K. Rowling e la trama di questa storia sono invece di mia proprietà ed occorre il mio esplicito e preventivo consenso per pubblicare/tradurre altrove questa storia o una citazione da essa.

Questa storia non è stata scritta a scopo di lucro, ma per puro divertimento, nessuna violazione del copyright è pertanto intesa.

Riso amaro

La zampata del lupo lo colpì ancora, non più di striscio, questa volta, e Severus si trovò in ginocchio, del tutto inerme, la bacchetta scivolata dalle dita, strappata via con la carne dalla prima unghiata.

Dolore e terrore dilatavano i profondi occhi neri.

Una risata isterica gli sfuggì dalle labbra contratte, una folle risata che cercava di diluire il dolore e allontanare il terrore.

Sì, Remus Lupin era proprio un lupo mannaro, come aveva correttamente sospettavo, e ringhiava feroce a nemmeno un passo da lui.

All'improvviso Potter fu al suo fianco:

- Scappa, Piton, ci penso io a fermarlo!

Potter era venuto a salvarlo!

Il riso isterico, ancora, pieno di rabbia e di vergogna uscì dalle sue labbra, nel turbinio di peli, zanne e, sì, anche di corna imponenti che trattenevano il lupo.

Si voltò e si trascinò indietro a fatica, zoppicando, una scia di sangue per terra dove aveva raccolto la bacchetta.

- … quindi, per questi motivi, comprendi bene che è essenziale che tu mantenga per sempre il silenzio sul segreto di Remus Lupin! – concluse severo Silente.

Severus annuì, pallidissimo, il sangue rappreso sulla mano mentre un sottile rivolo ancora scendeva sulla gamba a imbrattargli la divisa.

- Ho la tua parola? – insistette ancora il Preside, inflessibile.

Severus annuì ancora, sempre più rigidamente e a disagio, poi girò le spalle e uscì dalla Presidenza: una silenziosa risata amara, del tutto involontaria, distorse i lineamenti spigolosi del suo viso mentre la scala a chiocciola lo depositava all'uscita.

Odiava Silente ed odiava i suoi compagni di scuola. Sì, li odiava, _tutti._

_E amava Lily._

Sapeva bene che nella vita c'erano vincitori e vinti; il cavaliere dalla bianca e lucente armatura vince sempre e conquista il cuore della bella principessa, mentre il cavaliere nero resta inesorabilmente solo con la sua oscurità, e con i suoi demoni.

Aveva cercato di farli espellere e aveva creduto d'esserci riuscito, se pur aveva rischiato la vita e subito una brutta ferita, ma Silente gli aveva rigirato le cose contro, vincolandolo ad un segreto per tutelare la salvezza di colui che, invece, aveva voluto fosse perduto. Tutta colpa di Potter che era intervenuto all'ultimo momento, non tanto per salvare lui, quanto per parare il culo a se stesso ed ai suoi amici, primo fra tutti quell'assassino in erba di Black e quel ripugnante mannaro.

Sarebbe stato disposto a dare un occhio, un braccio e una gamba per liberarsi di loro! Adesso, invece, Potter si sarebbe atteggiato ad eroe ed avrebbe acquistato altri punti a favore nei confronti della sua Lily, in quella odiosa gara che aveva ingaggiato contro di lui fin dal primo giorno in cui aveva messo piede a scuola.

Ed era stato proprio lui a dargli quella possibilità, dannazione!

Mentre si trascinava zoppicando lungo i sotterranei per tornare alla sua Casa, il riso era amaro sulle sue labbra sottili, terribilmente amaro, come la sua bruciante sconfitta, come le lacrime che gli bagnavano le guance scendendo dagli occhi neri, colmi di sconfinata tristezza.

3


End file.
